Tears and Rain
by Losille
Summary: She stands in a field and remembers, as the rain falls around her, mocking her tears. Title pending; suggestions welcome.


**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. ** Tears and Rain "These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. 

_There's just too much that time cannot erase."_

_-Evanescence; "My Immortal"_

    The endless rain fell, and she wept for him

    He had left her. Forever. He was gone. How could this have happened? They had been so happy; so blissful and complete.

    It was true that she could recite every event that had led up to this, never missing a single detail. She was unnaturally meticulous about things like that. But he was gone now, and none of that seemed to matter. After he was missing from the picture, she could never say anything in any sort of order or detail; to her, it was trivial and unimportant as a single blade of grass. Not once did she ever stop to remember that, with enough grass, you could have a summer field, similar to the one she stood in, filled with warmth and beauty.

    Her life, to her, was similar to the shower of rain she was standing in. Dull, gray, blurry; filled with swirls of nothing with which she surrounded herself, and swirls of everything, an everything she could never grasp. She once loved these storms, but now she no longer could. Not once did she stop to think that such as storms end, she might one day find a greater happiness.

    She closed her eyes and still the tears fell. Whether it was hours or minutes, she still does not know; time never existed in those months of loneliness. Slowly the lids of her glassy eyes began to part, revealing the fathomless orbs beneath, shining with unshed tears. They fell as she thought of him, as she thought of life, as she thought of death. They fell forever and constantly. Tears, like this rain, were consistently in her life after him. She felt she'd never spend a single day without shedding a tear.

    In the distance, she saw a figure walking toward her. Instinctively, her hand went to her wand for protection, but it dropped with her jaw as she saw who it seemed to be. _It was him_. She knew it in her heart, though her head refused to believe such things. He was dead, and had chosen not to remain as a ghost. He was gone, she knew, and would never come back. The reality of that statement once again struck her, and she was beyond tears. Furious and anguished, she forced her mind to focus on the man before her, who was now quite close.

    She began to lift her head up, which she had unconsciously bowed, knowing what she would see. Even after these long months of blur and nothingness she could conjure up his face in her mind perfectly. Every feature, every curve, every scar, every inch of flesh. She knew him better than she knew herself. And as he walked closer his features came into sharper focus. Mere feet from her, and then there was but a breath between the two. Slowly his hand brushed her cheek; the feather-soft touch burned her to the core.

    No words were spoken. She felt he might leave her once again should she utter a word, and had no words to say besides. His face neared hers in the near silence. And what words, what human sounds should dare break something so sacred to both? No word, no noise, no human expression could ever appropriate the moment. Their lips nearly touched when her eyes closed again. She did not see if his did the same.

    One kiss embodied eternity in the moments it encompassed. One kiss held the limitless love it was born of. One kiss, one touch, one eternal moment in time. If all other memories should fade from her mind, that final kiss would remain. It was a greeting and a final farewell. Both love and hate, forever and never. It was her eternal paradox that would not leave her. And she loved it. She loved him.

    He pulled away, as quickly as he had leaned in. Her eyes did not yet open; she couldn't open them and see the lack of his presence. She dared not do that to her shattered heart.

    "I love you."

    That would be the last time she heard him speak in life. She opened her eyes, wanting to look into his and mimic his words. He was not there. She never in her life knew if he even truly had been. But at that moment she knew only one thing: _He was gone_.

    The endless rain fell, and she wept for him.

A/N: Well, I started writing this, intending for it to be a one-shot. However, if you want them, I could do a prequel chronicling this relationship, or this woman's eventual happiness that I have alluded to. My only problem being that I don't know who to write about. *Ponders* Still nothing. If you could send me your suggestions in a review (hint, hint), it would be greatly appreciated. However, due to personal preferences, I won't make this a Harry romance, nor one involving Hermione paired with anyone besides Ron. But most everything else I'll keep as options. Oh, and I apologize for any screwy formatting; it's not intentional. So ciao! Or namarie, if you're a fellow fan of JRR Tolkien.


End file.
